


enhypen as whatever the chapter title says it is

by damimi



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damimi/pseuds/damimi
Summary: did you read the title? no? read it again, slowly.
Kudos: 13





	enhypen as whatever the chapter title says it is

Your knees tremble on the skating rink, your hands tightly clinging on the bar as if your life depends on it. At the back of your mind, you hate how your friends manage to push you into making this stupid dare while they're somewhere outside the rink, probably laughing. With your hands clenched, you try to balance yourself, hoping you'd reach that exit in one try but when you stand, you feel your imminent fall. You close your eyes, hoping to meet the cold ground when you feel an arm snaked over your waist and a hand holding yours. You squint at the sight of a guy who's smiling and with that you feel as if all your frustrations are gone. 

"Hey, are you alright?" the guy asks, still holding you tight. All of sudden you can't seem to find not only your balance but the words in your head. You feel embarrassed with what happened and try to get out of his grasp by slightly pushing him only to almost tumble down the cold rink again. He manages to catch you again, but this time he holds you tighter, as if not wanting to let you go.

"I'm sorry," you mumble under your breath and duck, hiding your embarrassment by not looking at him. You bite the inside of your cheek. The guy helps you balance yourself by holding both your hands.

"I'm Sunghoon. Park Sunghoon," he says as if he's waiting for your reply. You say your name, and he smiles until you can barely see his eyes. That makes you smile, too and Sunghoon sees it. He slowly lets go of your hands and you watch him brush his nape as if he's weighing the situation.

"You look prettier when you smile, y/n." 

You just nod your head, not knowing what to do. You don't know how to skate so you can't just move and you feel too shy to even ask for any more of his information so you're stuck there with the guy whose face looks like a prince charming. 

"Is this your first time? Skating?" 

"Yeah," you shyly say as you nod. You think after knowing that he'll leave but he only extends his hand, waiting for you to reach it.

"I can teach you if you want."

Sunghoon smiles at you and instead of answering you reach for his hand. As he holds your hand to guide you through the rink, you thought, _this isn't so bad after all._


End file.
